Percy in Mystic Falls
by Perceus96
Summary: It is a Percy Jackson and a Vampire diaries crossover. The pairings are of Elena/Percy and Katherine/Damon.Please read to find out: Read and Rate!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!:)**

**I like both Percy Jackson and Vampire Diaries so I thought of writing a crossover:)**

**Hope you guys like it!:)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own...blah blah blah... The usual. :P**

* * *

**Life isn't simple. But the beauty of it is, you van always start over. It'll get easier.**

**~Alicais Bessette,_Simply from Scratch,2010_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Year 1475**

The house was deadly quite except for the gasping of the women. She was sweating and breathing heavily. A heavy built man with a good tan, and a beard stood holding her hand whispering soothing words.

"_One last push", _said the nurse who stood next to the bed ready to hold the baby that was going to be born to this world.

The women took a deep breath and pushed hard with all her strength. For the second time that night a cry of a baby was heard.

Slowly, the nurse held a boy with black hair in a bundle of clothes.

"_Sally you did it",_ Said the man who held her hand. He had a smile on his face.

"I_ want to see them", _she said squeezing her husband's hand.

After a few minutes two nurses came with two bundles of clothes on their arms. One held a bundle of blue quilt while the other held a pink one.

One nurse gave the pink one to Sally while the blue one was given to the man.

"_She looks exactly like you my dear. Same brown hair and brown eyes", _the man said smiling.

"_I know she is going to grow up and look very pretty",_ she said with a proud voice.

"_What do you want to name her?", _the man said smiling at her wife.

"_Katerina", _she said smiling.

_"my lord they are here",_came the earlier nurse.

"_It is the time to say good bye,darling",_the man said with a sad look at Sally.

_"I know my Lord", _Sally said with a tear falling down from her tierd.

"_Bye,my daughter. You will be a great women. I hope peirse family will keep you happy",_Sally said handing the bundle to the nurse.

"_I love you", _she said as the bunddle was taken away from her.

The man placed the blue bundle on his wife's lap with a smile. Sally smiled down at the boy who looked exactly like his father with sea-green eyes and jet black hair.

"_He looks exactly like you", _Sally said smiling at the man next to her.

"_I hope her growsup well",_He said along with a proud smile.

"_I hope he finds his sister someday",_Sally replied.

_"What do you want to name him?,'' _He asked in return.

"_I want to name him Perseus and I know one day he will do great things like him", _She replied.

"_He will, he will my darling",_He replied feeling proud of his son.

"_And he is going to break so many girls hearts with this handsome look",_she replied with a happy smile on her teird face.

_''I should get going,darling. Zues will be calling for a meeting",_the man said looking sad to leave his lovely mortal wife and new born son who is the only one left because they just gave up their daughter for adaption. With one last look at his wife and son he telported to Olympus.

"_I love you, And you will meet your sister in future. I know you will", _Sally said to the bundle on her arm as she got ready for sleep.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**I hope you will enjoy it!:)**

**Please R&R:)**

**~Perseus96~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!:)**

**Ok I am posting the second chapter:) Hope you enjoy it.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own...blah blah blah... The usual. :P**

* * *

**Life isn't simple. But the beauty of it is, you van always start over. It'll get easier.**

**~Alicais Bessette,_Simply from Scratch,2010_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Year 2012**

Elena shifted in her bed. Day light drifted through the window and fell on her face making her groan in frustration. Just in time her alarm rang indicating that its time for her to wake up and go to first day of her senior year. With another frustrated groan she opened her eyes and switched off the alarm. It was seven o'clock in the morning and she had almost an hour to get ready. She could hear aunt Jenna and Jeremy arguing downstairs.

Elena got a warm but quick bath and pulled on a red long sleeved blouse and a pair of black jeans for the day. She applied a light makeup and took a look at herself in the mirror. She had her straight brown hair into a ponytail and her cinnamon brown eyes looked tired but excited.

She was happy that after a holiday full of drama that at least she can try to start a normal year. But her life is never near normal. Like her boyfriend and her brother are vampires, her best friends are a witch and a vampire. And she herself is the doppelanger of Katherine Petrova. And she made up her mind to try her best to lead a normal year after Klaus left the city last year.

She was lost in her thoughts and she didn't even know that time had passed until she heard a car horn outside her house. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She ignored her aunts shouts to have breakfast as she ran out of the front door saying _Good Bye._

In front of her house gates was a car parked and inside was her boyfriend, Stefan. She quickly opened the door and got in.

"_Good Morning", _he said giving her a warm smile and kiss on her cheek.

"_Morning Stefan",_ she said returning the smile but it felt a bit forced.

Even if Stefan noticed it he didn't say anything about it. All the way to school the car was filled with silence and neither of them tried to break it. Elena and Stefan has gotten together after Klaus left the town and removed the compulsion from Stefan. She was happy that he was back with her but she didn't feel the same way as she felt earlier. She didn't feel the fireworks when they kissed like before. She could feel herself being distant and far away from him.

She was again pulled out of her day dream by a tap on her shoulder. She looked back from the window that they were already in school and looked up to see Stefan with a concerned look on his face. She gave him a smile to show that she was okay. She knew he is going to ask her again about this tonight.

She got out of the car to get attacked by hugs. There stood her best friends Bonnie and Carlonie. Bonnie looked pretty with curly brown hair falling down her heart shaped face. And Caroline looked magnificent as usual with her blond hair and gleaming smile that made boys fall for her. Behind them stood Matt and Taylor who were talking to Stefan about this years matches. They both gave her a smile and a nod.

Bonnie and Caroline both went on and on about how we are going shopping this evening. Elena gave them nods to show them that she was listening.

Soon all three of them reached their lockers which were situated closer to each other. Elena opened hers and stuffed up all her books in side.

"_Come on guys lets go get our timetables", _Elena said trying to keep her promise of leading a normal year. But something in her mind told her that something dangerous is coming that is even dangerous than Klaus. She shook her head to get rid of the crazy thoughts. "_Who can be dangerous than Klaus?", _she thought to herself as all three of them made their way towards the office.

How wrong was she?

Elena along with Bonnie and Caroline entered the office which was now overflowing with students getting their new timetables.

They said Hello to their took their timetables and walked out in the hallway comparing which classes they had together.

As usual every year there is something to talk about. This time it was about the new admission.

As they were walking towards there first class of the day which was unfortunately is history they heard a group of girls talking about how hot the new guy looked.

_"So this new admission is a guy",_ Bonnie said with a small smile forming on her lips. It has been almost three months since her breakup with my brother Jeremy and she hadn't found the perfect guy for her. She went in blind dates once in a while but she never dated any of them.

_"Ok, Bonnie I am telling you that you are so going to get this guy"_, Caroline said encouraging Bonnie.

_"At least let's see how he looks"_, Bonnie said as they entered the class.

When they entered the class the teacher wasn't there yet so they their seats closer to each other. Matt shared the class with them so they decided to talk with him till the class started. Most of the girls in the class were still talking about how good looking the new guy was._" So, this guy is definitely hot."_Elena thought as she heard two cheerleaders make plans on asking him to have lunch with them.

For the third time that morning she was pulled out of her thoughts by the teacher talking to the class.

_" Hello class and I am your history teacher for the senior year, My name is Mr. Edward Joseph but you can call me Mr. Edward_.", he said smiling at the whole class but the girls were not even paying any attention but everyone was looking at someone next to him.

Elena couldn't help but stare along with everyone else. She knew it was wrong to stare and she even had a boyfriend who many people wanted but this guy made it impossible for her to look away. She even thought he was a vampire but quickly shook the thought away. He was tall about 6'2, he was lean but muscular. He had messy black hair that she wanted to run her hand through but his eyes was what took her breath away. They were of ice blue and it held pain and sadness but it also had a dangerous look that you could not find in Damon's blue eyes. He was dressed in all black with a black jacket which had a hood. All at all he was hot. And he made Damon look second hand.

_"I hope all of you will enjoy my subject as much as I do"_, He said. Realizing he was not getting any response he realized that he hasn't introduced the new student.

___"Hello class, this year we are having a new trans_fer student from New York. Please introduce yourself", he said to the boy standing next to him.

_"Hi everyone, I am new here and my name is Percy Jackson",_ he said giving a smile which made all the girls get a dreamy look on their faces and the boys to frown.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**I hope you will enjoy it!:)**

**Please R&R:)**

** ~Perseus96~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for keeping you all waiting:(**

**I am really happy you guys liked it:):)**

* * *

** pjohpkc28 : I know.. You will find out the reason soon:)**

** Guest: Sorry for keeping you waiting:( I was really busy.**

** tomas: Thanx:) Hope you like this chapter:):) Keep reviewing!**

** allan: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter;):)**

** jessjess98 : Thanx :):) I hope you like this chapter too... Keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Diaries and Percy Jackson:(**

* * *

_**"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,  
Love like you'll never be hurt,  
Sing like there's nobody listening,  
And live like it's heaven on earth."  
― William W. Purkey**_

* * *

**Chicago**

**Year 2012**

Katherine looked out of her cozy hotel room window at the city which buzzed with traffic of the early evening rush hour. She loved this city she had to admit it. Many thing happed those memories always had a speacial place in her mind. Some sad but many happy. She smiled remembering a very happy meomry she lovedand the smile wasn't one of those bitchy smiles it was a pleasent happy smile that she used nly for people she deeply cared or loved. Everyone knew her as the bitch who ruined everyone's life but deep down she was still a seventeen year old girl who loved to enjoy her life to the fullest. She looked at the setting sun and remembered a memory that happend almost 77 years ago.

* * *

**Year 1935**

_It was heavy rain pouring outside. Katherine was happy to know that Klaus has left last week and she could enjoy her freedom for some time. She always kept her appearence law. And that is the only reason that her Katherine Pierce decided to spend her freedom in a half empty hotel that no one cared to enter. She naver spend more time than needed outside._

_Katherine Peirce was know to everyone as a cruel,heartless bitch who doesn't care about anyone. And she was ok with it. She didn't want to live up to anyone else's expectations. She had seurvived for 460 years and she wasn't going to change who she was. She had learned manythings in her long live and one thing was never trust anyone and she kept that. She never trusted anyone._

_She got up from her view of the street and got ready for a little walk since the sun was she was about to reach the door knob she heard a soft knoking on the door. She braced herself hoping that Klaus didn't find her too soon or hoping it was a human so she doesn't have to waste her time going out._

_With a dazzling smile of her own she opend the door._

_In front of her stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had deep sea green eyes, and messy jet black hair that reaced just above his shoulders. She had to admit this man was handsome and he made Katherine Peirce speechless which didn't happen easily. Shaking her head trying to get rid of the crazy thoughts in her brain she started what she always did the best. Act._

_"Good Evening, sorry to distueb you in this lovely evening since it looks like you are upto a walk",the man or more like a boy of her own age. And she was suprised he knew her name because she was quite sure that she compeleld the lady at the counter not to open her mouth._

_"Good evening, Mr?",she asked the stranger with a questioning look on her face._

_"Mr. Jackson but I prefer if you call me Perseus",he said giving her a dazzling smile and if she wasn't a vampire she would have already fainted._

_"Yes, . I would like to know how you know my name and wht can I help you with?", she asked him._

_"Well I should say it is a long story and would you mind if I take a seat?", he asked her taking a peek inside._

_"With pleasure", she said leading him knew by the looks and heartbeat that he was a vampire and she was ready to break his handsome face if he was a threat._

_"You know you are going to regret snapping my neck or break my handsome face", he said chuckling as he took a seat on the only chair in the room._

_"H-how did you?, Did you just read my mind?", she asked shoked and she never stutterd what the hell was wrong with her._

_"Yes I did and I am sorry about that but I think it is time for an explanation as you kindly asked me",he said his tone serious._

* * *

Beep..Beep...

She was pulled out of her memories by her phone indicating that she had a text message. When she looked at the text message her face broke into another smile.

_Miss u sis:( And waiting for you..._

_See you in 6 hours 30 minutes_

_xoxo_

_-P_

He always knew how to lighten her dark moods. And she laughed at how childish he sounded after all those years.

_Miss you too bro:(_

_And see you soon and hope you didn't break any poor girls heart.._

_Love, _

_Kat_

__She smiled one more time and started sipping the last blood bag she had knowing a reply would come any she was right.

Beep..Beep..

_you know me sis.. what can I say I am handsome.._

_xoxo_

_-P_

__She couldn't help but laugh and think about how full he was baout himself. And that reminded her of Damon Salvatore. She never admited to anyone but she loved him and it hurt her a lot to make him go through all the pain. She told him she loved Stefan but in reality she was in love with the dark haired vampire.

Not allowing the images of him take over her mind and soften her dead heart she started texting a reply.

_You are so full of yourself brother,_

_now shut up and keep your ass at one place till I come._

_-Kat_

__The second the text was sent she grabbed her clothes and the traveling back she had to get ready for the journey.

Let's go and see what's hot in Mystic Falls she told to her self as she closed the door behind her knowing fully aware of what was happening.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading!:) Please review:):)**

**I will post the next chapter soon... Till then**

**Love,**

**Perceus96**


End file.
